Alcoholic Family Rehabilitation (AFR) provides service to alcoholics and their families or related persons by providing screening and evaluation; information and referral; family counseling; income assistance; group therapy (alcoholics only); transportation; detoxification, placement in half-way houses for rehabilitation; intercession with law enforcement officials; religious counseling and a complete alcoholism education program to educators, clergymen, law enforcement, doctors, nurses and laymen in our fourteen town target area of Plymouth County, Massachusetts.